un journalist prés a tout
by suzume02
Summary: Kazunari et un jeune journaliste prés a tout pour un bonne article et cela il va l'apprendre au dépend de la personne qu'il convoite.


Kazunari était assis à son bureau en regardant les dossiers que son patron Kato lui avait confié. Alors il devait suivre soit un cuisinier de talent nommé Sanji ou alors un mannequin en vogue Ace et son jeune frère Luffy. Kazunari se mit à rire, il avait un petit compte à régler avec Ace donc il allait se pencher sur son cas car la dernière fois il lui avait échappé mais de justesse. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur et entra

Kato : vas y entre, alors tu as choisi ton sujet ?

Kazunari : oui je vais me pencher sur le cas d'Ace

Kato : c'est bizarre mais je ne suis même pas étonné

Kazunari: car tu sais très bien pourquoi j'en veux après ce jeune prétentieux

Kato: tout ça car il a failli te faire perdre ton emploi, mais tu l'avais cherché

Kazunari: oui mais c'est moi qui aurait ce petit emmerdeur et je ne gagnerais pas que ça en plus

Kato: ne va pas nous amener les ennuis, il ne manquerait plus que ça, tu m'entends Kazunari ?

Kazunari: mais oui je t'entends et non je ne t'amènerais pas les ennuis, c'est à lui qu'il va arriver des ennuis

Kato: allez file je te donne un mois pour le faire

Sur ses paroles Kazunari partit en direction des beaux quartiers, il ne c'était pas trompé car au moment où il gara sa voiture il vit que Luffy revenait de ses cours de marketing. Il descendit de voiture et courut vers le jeune Luffy car il savait que le seul moyen d'atteindre Ace était de toucher à son jeune frère

Kazunari : euh Luffy tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Luffy : oh mais si et mon frère m'a formellement interdit de vous parler et c'est ce que je vais faire

Kazunari : oh tu connais ton grand frère, il plaisantait

Luffy : non je ne crois pas car tenez le voilà Ace

Ace vit son frère en compagnie de ce maudit Kazunari, il avait pourtant prévenu Luffy que cet homme était dangereux. Ace se dirigea vers eux et une fois à la portée des deux hommes il toucha l'épaule de Kazunari, celui-ci se retourna et fit un grand sourire à Ace

Kazunari : ah mais qui voilà, notre chère vedette Ace, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps?

Ace : je t'ai déjà dit il y a deux ans de nous foutre la paix ou tu comprends mal le français

Kazunari : c'est bête mais pendant un certains temps je serais derrière toi car devine qui à été choisit pour faire un reportage sur toi ?

Ace : je me chargerais de te la faire retirer tu verras

Kazunari : on verra bien, en attendant regarde des passants arrivent et messieurs dames regardaient qui est là c'est Ace en personne

Ace : tu me le paieras, allé Luffy on fonce

Kazunari n'eu pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose qu'Ace et Luffy étaient déjà partis à toute vitesse car une horde de gens leur courrait déjà après ce qui fit rire Kazunari. Il savait maintenant comment avoir Ace et donc il repartit en ayant plein d'idées en tête car il connaissait le point faible d'Ace et ce point faible n'était autre que son jeune frère. Il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car son portable sonna et il vit que c'était Kato

Kazunari : oui qu'y a-t-il Kato pour que tu m'appel?

Kato : eh bien le jeune Ace a appelé pour me demander de te retirer le reportage, tu as eu de la chance qu'il n'y est personne de disponible car sinon je l'aurais fait

Kazunari : mais quel emmerdeur celui-là, bon je dois te laisser

Kazunari raccrocha sans attendre car il venait de voir le jeune Luffy sortir de chez lui et donc il décida de foncer

Kazunari : Luffy tu aurais du temps à me consacrer ?

Luffy : oui si ce n'est pas pour te parler de ma vie

Kazunari : non j'ai juste quelques trucs à te demander, allez viens je t'offre un café

Kazunari emmena le jeune Luffy dans les rues de la ville, une fois qu'il repéra un café pas trop encombré il s'y précipita, à l'intérieur il enleva son chapeau et le mit sur la tête à Luffy

Kazunari : comme ça personne ne sera que c'est toi

Il eu juste le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une serveuse arriva à leur table, le carnet à la main

Serveuse : bonjour avez-vous choisi messieurs ?

Kazunari : deux cafés s'il vous plaît

Il regarda la serveuse partir et se retourna pour faire face à Luffy, celui-ci était heureux pour un coup on ne l'avait pas reconnu ce qu'il lui valut un sourire

Luffy : bon passons aux choses sérieuses, tu voulais me parler d'Ace c'est bien ça? Puisque je suis son frère et que tu as un article à faire

Kazunari : j'ai bien vue qu'il ne supporte pas que l'on te touche donc je voudrais que tu m'aide à l'approcher car je ne peux pas faire d'article sans m'approcher de lui, tu me suis ?

Luffy : je ne suis pas bête non plus, je sais ce que tu dis, tu veux mon aide pour approcher mon frère pour ensuite le poignarder dans le dos

Kazunari: mais non tu n'y es pas du tout, je veux juste faire mon travail, ce que Ace m'empêche de faire

Luffy : je dois réfléchir, on reprendra contact plus tard

Kazunari : très bien, tiens-moi au courant rapidement

C'est sur ses paroles que Kazunari et Luffy se séparèrent. Pendant que le jeune Luffy essayait de convaincre Ace de laisser Kazunari faire son travail celui-ci trainait dans les bars avec son ami de toujours Iwaki. Le jeune homme était aussi brun que lui, il avait essayé de le draguer mais celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas intéressé pas ce genre d'expérience, il l'avait laissé en paix. Alors qu'ils commençaient à bien s'amuser le portable de Kazunari se mit à sonner, il regarda et soupira avant de décrocher

Kazunari : qui y a-t-il encore Kato ? J'ai ma soirée non ?

Kato : ce n'est pas ça, Ace vient de m'appeler et grâce à son jeune frère qui l'a convaincu Ace enlève sa plainte, mais ne joue pas avec le feu Kazunari, tu m'entends ?

Kazunari : mais oui ne t'inquiète pas tu as quand même confiance en moi, sinon tu ne me l'aurais pas laissé

Kato : c'est ça qui me fait la plus peur, ton manque de discrétion

Kazunari : mais non et merci pour l'information, je vais enfin passer à la vitesse supérieure

Kato : bon tu as intérêt à me rédiger un bon papier sinon tu es sur et certains que je te donnerais que des petites affaires et je te promets que tu t'y ennuieras

Kazunari : pas de soucis je te le ferais ton papier

Après il raccrocha et sourit à Iwaki, celui-ci aussi avait un sourire car il avait comprit que son ami avait le feu vert

Iwaki : alors ça va aller pour toi à ce que je vois

Kazunari : oui et je pense que je vais bien m'amuser, aller je dois te laisser je vais chasser les informations

Ils partirent en se disant au revoir et là Kazunari rentra chez lui, il était assez fière de sa journée. Il avait réussi la plupart de ses objectifs qui consisté à approcher Ace et sa famille et en deuxième c'était de mettre ce cher Ace dans son lit car il avait beau cacher les apparences il éprouvait de l'envie rien qu'en regardant ce jeune brun prétentieux. Il devait absolument trouver un plan pour attirer sa proie dans ses filets. Il commença à réfléchir à comment éloigner Ace de Luffy car ces deux là ne se séparés jamais et pour avoir Ace il devait trouver la faiblesse de Luffy et là il se rappela que ce jeune homme aimé la bonne nourriture donc il appela son ami

Kazunari : dit Iwaki c'est toi qui a prit le sujet Sanji ?

Iwaki : oui c'est moi puisque tu t'es servi en premier, bon tu veux quoi au juste

Kazunari : bon voilà le plan, je voudrais que tu mettes en relation le jeune Luffy qui est un goinfre ambulant avec Sanji le cuisinier

Iwaki : mais dans quel but au juste ?

Kazunari : car je veux que Luffy lâche la grappe à Ace pour que je puisse l'interroger seul

Iwaki : ah je comprends mieux ce que tu veux

Kazunari : bon je compte sur toi alors

Il raccrocha et imagina sa journée de demain, il partit se coucher avec un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. Le lendemain matin il se leva, se rasa et partit en direction du quartier prestigieux où il vit le jeune Luffy partir en courant. Il essaya d'intercepter Luffy, au bout d'un moment il réussi à l'immobiliser puis le regarda

Kazunari : ou court tu comme ça Luffy ?

Luffy : j'ai un rendez-vous avec un cuisinier

Kazunari : tu n'as pas cours à cette heure ci ?

Luffy : ne le dit pas à Ace il serait en colère

Kazunari : je ne te le promets pas, s'il n'aborde pas mais si par malheur il vient à en parler, je ne pourrais hélas rien pour toi Luffy

Luffy : d'accord, espérons qu'il ne mette jamais le sujet à jour

Kazunari : en parlant d'Ace ou puis-je le trouver ?

Luffy : il doit être chez nous, tu sais ou c'est non ?

Sans attendre de réponse Luffy repris sa course, quand à Kazunari, il se dirigea vers la demeure d'Ace. Une fois arrivé au portillon il sonna en espérant qu'Ace réponde

… : bonjour qui êtes vous monsieur ?

Kazunari : je me nomme Kazunari et j'ai un rendez-vous avec votre maître monsieur Ace

Serviteur : je vais voir si monsieur peux vous recevoir

Kazunari : très bien je ne bouge pas d'ici alors

Kazunari attendit environ dix minutes quand enfin les portes s'ouvrirent ce qui signifiait qu'Ace voulait bien le recevoir, donc il ne se fit pas prier pour entrer et on l'emmena jusqu'au salon

Ace : ah Kazunari asseyez vous, on n'a à parler

Kazunari : oui tu me dois une interview exclusive

Ace : et toi tu dois me remercier car je vais vous faire enlever votre travail

Kazunari : et peut-on savoir pour quelle raison ?

Ace : je vais vous la donner, mon frère Luffy a séché les cours pour aller régaler son estomac

Kazunari : mais je n'y suis pour rien dans tous ça

Ace: tu es celui qui les a mit en relation non ?

Kazunari : bon on réglera cela ce soir chez moi car la vois-tu je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder

Ace : il est hors de question que je vienne chez toi

Kazunari : tu seras obligé puisque Luffy y sera également car je l'ai invité à mangé

Ace : mais que me veux-tu au juste Kazunari ?

Kazunari : tu le seras bien assez tôt je te le promets

Sur ses mots il tourna les talons et repartit en direction de son appartement où Luffy et Sanji l'attendaient déjà et rien qu'à l'odeur il savait qu'il allait se régaler et pas que gustativement. Il partit se préparer car la soirée allait être chargé donc dès l'arrivé d'Ace Kazunari regarda si aucun autre journaliste était là car il voulait Ace pour lui seul et il le donnera à personne d'autre. Au moment de se mettre à table Kazunari se pencha à l'oreille d'Ace

Kazunari : j'aimerais parler en tête à tête, c'est important

Ace : on verra ça après le repas d'accord ?

Ils se mirent à table, ce n'est qu'arrivé à la fin du repas que Kazunari se mit à parler

Kazunari : bon il est temps que Sanji raccompagne Luffy

Ace : et pourquoi devrait-il partir tous les deux ?

Kazunari : car j'ai dit que j'avais des trucs à te dire

Ace : bon très bien, allez Luffy rentre à la maison

Luffy : mais et toi alors ? Je ne te laisserais pas ici

Ace : je t'ai dit de partir, ai confiance en moi

Sur ses paroles Luffy et Sanji quittèrent la pièce sans se retourner, c'est à ce moment là que Kazunari commença à dire ce qu'il avait à dire

Kazunari : bon voilà, je voudrais ton corps pour une nuit

Ace : alors là tu rêves ! C'est moi qui te le dis

Kazunari : bon et bien tant pis je me rabattrais sur Luffy

Ace : c'est du chantage ou je rêve là ?

Kazunari : non je veux que tu te donne à moi

Ace : bon c'est juste pour cette fois et tu laisses Luffy en paix car sinon je te pourri la vie

Kazunari : mais oui de toute façon je vais être tellement occupé avec toi que Luffy me passera pas la tête

Là Kazunari emmena Ace en direction de sa chambre, une fois arrivé il l'installa sur le lit et commença à le masser et il sentit Ace se raidir sous ses doigts

Kazunari : n'est crainte je serais doux tu verras

Ace : je n'ai pas peur, tu crois quoi je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup mais je sais ce que c'est quand même

Kazunari : bon très bien si tu le dis, allons-y alors

Il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et lui enleva sa veste et commença à lui parcourir le corps de ses mains tout en lui suçotant le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui créa des frissons dans le corps d'Ace. Ce qui fit sourire Kazunari qui continua dans sa lancé, il lui lâcha le lobe de l'oreille pour descendre dans son cou tout en lui déboutonnant sa chemise. Une fois celle-ci déboutonné il lui enleva et à sa grande surprise Ace se retourna et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise, ce qui fit encore plus sourire Kazunari. Une fois que les deux jeunes hommes furent à demi-nu, Kazunari commença à descendre plus bas, il lécha chaque partie de son corps, ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à ses tétons qu'il en prit un dans sa bouche, ce qui fit sortir un petit cri de la bouche d'Ace. Tout en lui suçant le téton il descendit sa deuxième main car sa première était occupée à lui masser l'autre téton, donc sa deuxième main descendit et rencontra la ceinture de son pantalon, il l'enleva et introduisit sa main dans l'endroit secret ce qui surprit Ace, il vit le regard que lui faisait Kazunari mais celui-ci continua jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa virilité en main. Il commença ses va et vient très lentement mais au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les soupirs de bien être d'Ace il accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce que celui-ci jouisse dans sa main. Il décida de le déshabiller entièrement puis embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à l'objet de ses fantasmes. Il le prit entre ses mains puis après quelques gestes bien précis il remplaça ses mains par sa bouche et sût qu'Ace n'avait jamais eu de traitement pareil car il se redressa pour empêcher Kazunari de continuer. Mais celui-ci lui le tenait par les hanches et continua sa torture de plaisir, c'est en sentant la jouissance d'Ace dans sa bouche qu'il décida que le moment de le faire goûter à un autre plaisir. Il se déshabilla à son tour et se mit sur lui, il vit Ace s'affoler, alors il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois pour le brun. Il fallait qu'il y aille doucement, il se plaça en position et le pénétra en douceur puis il resta ainsi en attendant que le jeune homme s'habitue à cette nouvelle présence en lui et au bout d'un moment c'est Ace lui-même qui se mit à onduler sous lui. Ce qui donna le feu vert à Kazunari, il commença donc à faire des va et vient lentement puis en entendant quelques soupirs de son partenaire, il accentua le mouvement et donna de puissant coups de reins et pour faire sentir le plaisir qu'il avait il prit le membre tendu d'Ace et commença à faire des vas et vient. C'est sur cette vague de plaisir qu'Ace se libéra et il fut suivi de Kazunari qui se libéra en Ace avec un grognement animal. Il s'allongea sur ace, ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se mit sur le côté et s'endormit dans les bras de son amant. Au levé du soleil Kazunari se réveille et observa son partenaire qui lui dormait toujours, donc il décida de lui faire une surprise. Il partit en cuisine et se mit au travail, ce n'est qu'en revenant dans la chambre qu'il vit Ace assis sur le lit la tête dans les nuages. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et alluma une cigarette qu'il proposa à Ace et celui-ci refusa poliment

Kazunari : il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Ace ?

Ace : comment je vais m'en sortir avec cette histoire ? Je pense que ça sera que l'histoire d'une nuit

Kazunari : mais quoi Ace ? Vas-y dit ce que tu as à dire

Ace : eh bien si cela est possible j'aimerais recommencer avec toi, ce que tu viens de me faire découvrir mais une partie de moi me dit de tout laisser tomber et de partir

Kazunari : fait ce que ton cœur te dit, je ne t'en voudrais pas

Ace : je vais réfléchir à tout ça et je te tiendrais au courant

Kazunari : oui, de toute façon je dois encore t'interroger

Ace partit prendre une douche puis sortit de chez Kazunari, celui-ci avait décidé de le laisser réfléchir et en attendant qu'Ace lui fasse un signe Kazunari prit une autre affaire. Il devait enquêter sur un certains Ussop, savoir comment il avait réussi à devenir chasseur de prime car il le connaissait déjà et savait qu'il était un trouillard. Il sortit de chez lui le dossier en main, il n'eu pas beaucoup de chance car il loupa Ace de peu, celui-ci venait de se rendre chez Kazunari pour la troisième fois cette semaine, il en n'avait marre que le journaliste l'évite depuis tout ce temps, surtout qu'Ace avait juste demandé un peu de réflexion vue ce qui c'était passé. Mais le journaliste n'avait pas dû comprendre ça comme ça. Il avait peut être pensé qu'Ace ne voulait plus le voir ? Ace décida de prendre les grands moyens et d'arriver le soir, ce n'est pas Ace qui se trouvait devant sa porte mais Luffy au grand étonnement de Kazunari

Kazunari : que fais-tu ici à une heure pareil Luffy ?

Luffy : il n'y a pas de danger puisque c'est Ace qui m'envoie

Kazunari : et que me veux ce cher Ace pour m'envoyer son frère ?

Luffy : il m'a dit qu'il t'invité à manger demain soir et il a ajouté que vous ne pouviez pas refuser

Kazunari : il pense à tout ce cher Ace, bon tu lui diras que je serais ravi de le revoir, à demain

Luffy : alors à demain Kazunari et n'arrivait pas en retard

Sur ses dernières paroles Luffy partit en trombe. Pourquoi Ace tenait-il à ce qu'il accepte ce dîner ? Il se souvenait de leur discussion une semaine plut tôt et il allait lui donner la réponse, mais bon il ne se voilait pas la face sur ce qui allait se passer. Il alla se coucher, le lendemain il se prépara mais pas avec le même enthousiasme que la première fois car il savait quel serait la décision d'Ace. En plus le lendemain il devait rendre son papier sur Ace, il s'apprêtait donc à leur dire au revoir, pour la toute première fois il ressentit comme un poids sur le cœur mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'allait quand même pas s'éprendre du premier venu et n'était pas de ce genre là. Il s'habilla en connaissance de cause car ça n'aller pas être un dîner privé, il c'était renseigné et avait appris que c'était un dîner d'affaire. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi on l'avait fait venir et Ace voulait lui donner les moyens de faire un bon article et bien il allait être servit. C'est sur ses dernières pensés qu'il se dirigea à la demeure ou séjourné les deux frères. Il montra son carton d'invitation à l'entrée car si on ne l'avait pas, pas question de rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur il donna sa veste puis se dirigea vers la salle de séjour ou tout le monde étaient déjà là. A son arrivé Luffy vient le voir en souriant

Luffy : vous êtes un veinard mon ami, vous êtes à la table d'Ace

Kazunari : eh bien que me vaut cet honneur ?

Luffy : je ne sais pas c'est Ace qui à placé tout le monde, il a aussi invité votre patron je crois, Kato c'est ça ?

Kazunari : ah ça par contre ce n'est pas de chance

Il n'eu pas le temps de continuer sa conversation car un gong sonna, ce qui annonça le début du repas et donc Kazunari chercha sa place. Quand il vit Luffy lui faire un signe discret pour lui indiquer qu'il était juste à côté de lui et d'Ace, ce qu'il le fit sourire et donc il se dirigea vers sa place et s'assit et commença à dîner. Arrivé au milieu du repas Ace lui adressa la parole

Ace : j'aimerais te parler après cette stupide réception

Kazunari : si c'est si stupide que ça pourquoi l'organiser ?

Ace : c'était la seul moyen de te faire venir, je n'ai pas réussi à te voir pendant toute la semaine, alors voilà

Kazunari : eh bien c'est que tu commences à avoir de la suite dans les idées à ce que je vois

Ace : alors je te vois après ? Car c'est vraiment important

Kazunari : si tu veux, de toute façon je n'ai rien de prévu

Ace : bon je te ferais signe au moment voulu alors

Kazunari se demandait ce qu'Ace lui voulait pour le convoquer après cette grande réunion ? Mais bon pour en avoir le cœur net il allait devoir attendre la fin de cette réception qui commençait franchement à être longue. Kazunari n'aimait pas attendre, il attendit le moment qu'Ace lui fasse signe mais ce qu'il vit l'étonna car il vit Ace qui était partit avec deux hommes d'affaires. C'était de trop pour Kazunari, il commença à partir. Une fois arrivé au vestiaire il donna son numéro et prit sa veste et commença à partir quand il fut retenu par Luffy

Kazunari : que me veux-tu encore ? J'en ai assez je rentre

Luffy : je suis venu te chercher car Ace te demande

Kazunari : c'est quoi cette blague encore ? Mais bon j'arrive

Kazunari suivit Luffy puis celui-ci l'amena dans l'un des bureaux d'Ace où il s'y trouvait déjà. Luffy lui indiqua un siège où il devait s'installer, Kazunari se demandait dans quel pétrin il c'était fourré et il le sut rapidement

Ace : bon messieurs je vous et tous convié ici car Kazunari ici présent va faire une interview de moi, donc je pense qu'il sera intéressait par vous

Kazunari regarda tout le monde puis il sut ce qu'il devait faire et donc il se leva et partit. Il en avait assez de toutes ses gamineries mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'Ace le suive et lui attrapa le bras

Ace : non mais tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Kazunari : et en quel honneur je resterais ici ? Avec tous ses guignols qui ne pensent qu'à l'argent

Ace : pour moi, j'ai prit ma décision et je t'aime

Kazunari n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Ace l'aimait et il lui prouva en prenant ses lèvres. Eh bien Kazunari n'avait rien perdu tout compte fait.

Fin


End file.
